


schoolboy crush

by Sebastian_txt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, The Derry Townhouse (IT), Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: “Listen, I know we don’t even know each other anymore but… can I kiss you? Can I fulfill that childhood inst-”Eddie doesn’t let him finish the question, reaching up and pecking Richie on the lips. He’d never kissed a man before, though he had spent hours thinking about it- with some shame. The feeling of Richie’s stubble against his cheek shocks him, maybe Myra did have a right to complain when he didn’t shave.TW for mild / implied internalized homophobia
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	schoolboy crush

**Author's Note:**

> owo I only write fanfic when depressed or high on an impulse so I think this is probably bad and i highkey forgot what i am supposed to tag so whatever

Eddie gets into the passenger side of the ridiculous, red rental car. He buckles his seatbelt and runs a hand through his hair before looking over at Richie, who's absolutely fuming.

“I can’t believe I came back here just to be a fucking human sacrifice,” he says, yanking the flashy car into reverse and tearing out of the parking lot. Eddie has to reach up for the safety handle, terrified by Richie’s driving which seems to be straight out of a cheap “Fast and Furious” knock off.

Richie glances over him and instantly laughs. His angry demeanor drops as he sees Eddie’s expression. Eddie looks over from him, nervous as Richie continues to sloppily speed down the dark and unknown streets back to the Derry Townhouse. “Can you please keep your eyes on the road,” Eddie asks, not remotely amused.

“Lighten up, Eds,” Richie puts a hand (that should be on the wheel, in Eddie's opinion) on Eddie’s knee, “I can’t believe you’re the same after all these goddamn years.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “I can’t believe you’re even more obnoxious after all these years.” 

“Oh don’t you dare act like you don’t love it,” Richie grins, stealing another glance at Eddie. Richie can remember how in love he was with this guy when he was younger. Frankly, he can still see the appeal. Eddie’s grown up to be thin and handsome with distinctive features and deep brown eyes.

Eddie is surprised to find himself blushing as he leans back in his seat. Richie moves his hand back to the wheel, whipping a turn and making Eddie’s soul jump out of his throat. He sits bolt upright in order to grab the handle once more, grateful that they’re almost back to the inn.

They pull into the parking lot and head in. When they get upstairs between their two rooms, Richie stops, short.

“Any chance you uh… wanna come in, have a drink… you know, catch up one on one?” He scratches his head. 

Eddie shrugs, “sure, man.” He doesn’t know why Richie seems so nervous, he remembers the stupid little crush he had on him 25 years ago, but he also remembers all the weird annoying shit Richie pulled their entire childhood and adolescence.

He walks into the room, almost identical to his own except for Richie’s luggage stacked in a corner. Eddie, oddly, doesn’t feel why as he makes his way to sit on the bed. He looks at Richie who stands in front of him with crossed arms. 

“What?” Eddie asks, curious why Richie hasn’t sat or said anything.

“I want to tell you something stupid and embarrassing,” Richie says, “now that it doesn’t matter if you hate me for it.” 

“Shoot,” Eddie says, leaning back. 

“I had a schoolboy crush on you,” Richie says, but it comes out as one long word, “it was the first thing I remembered when I saw you. It’s just crazy I was like… obsessed with you.”

Eddie grins, standing up, “no fucking way,” he whispers as he walks towards Richie. Eddie is so repressed from years of being married to his mother but they have shitty heterosexual intercourse on Tuesday nights that he can hardly think.

“Yes way,” Richie laughs.

“I think I liked you…” Eddie says, looking up at Richie, who blushes and half looks away.

Richie forces himself to turn back towards him, regaining a composure he didn’t know he had, “I love hearing that my gay awakening wanted to hop on all this!”

“I never said that, dickwad!” Eddie says, but his eyes are twinkling as he holds back laughter. 

“It’s implied,” Richie says, “listen, I know we don’t even know each other anymore but… can I kiss you? Can I fulfill that childhood inst-”

Eddie doesn’t let him finish the question, reaching up and pecking Richie on the lips. He’d never kissed a man before, though he had spent hours thinking about it- with some shame. The feeling of Richie’s stubble against his cheek shocks him, maybe Myra did have a right to complain when he didn’t shave.

Richie smiles, leaning down and kissing him again. He moves his mouth, slowly, hand clasped to the back of Eddie's head. Eddie kisses him back, letting his hands grab Richie by the waist as he stands half on his tiptoes.

Richie pulls back, smiling, “thanks, Eds…”

“Well don’t fucking stop!” Eddie whisper-yells, exasperated as he pulls Richie down and begins kissing him again, somewhat more aggressively. Richie is in shock, but soon responds to Eddie, whose hands are now under his shirt.

Richie lightly pushes him over to the bed, sitting next to him so the playing field is more level and he doesn’t have to break his back just to kiss the other man. Eddie pushes him onto his back, his hand still up his shirt, now playing with his nipple. 

“I want to…” Eddie says, suddenly nervous, “I think we should…”

Richie laughs, looking into Eddie’s gorgeous, brown eyes, “do it? What a great idea from the great Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Shut up,” Eddie laughs, “do you have… You know, sex stuff?”

“I got all your sex stuff right here, buddy,” Richie slaps Eddie’s ass. Eddie half glares at him, “yeah front pocket of my backpack. You think I would travel anywhere without the ability to get absolutely rawed by a tiny little twink of a man?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, getting up and pulling off his own shirt. Richie watches him, starting to yank off his own clothes, urgently. He lays himself out, watching as Eddie sifts through his stuff before finding Richie’s lubes and condoms. 

Eddie turns around just as Richie pushes up his glasses, “draw me like one of your french girls, Kaspbrak.”

“Do you want me to draw you or fuck you?” Eddie asks, walking back over to the bed. Richie’s just wearing his socks and glasses and Eddie can’t help but look over his beautiful, bigfoot esq body. 

“Oh well if those are my options then I would definitely take the second one,” Richie nods. Eddie can’t help but laugh as he puts one hand on Richie’s thigh.

Eddie leans over and kisses his chest, pushing his legs apart. “I have to… I have to finger you, don’t I?” He half asks. 

Richie nods, “I could do it… if you want.”

Eddie looks at him, “I’ve never done this with a guy.”

“It’s not that different,” Richie shrugs, “there’s just a bit more prep work and real orgasms.” He grabs the lube, not wanting to wait for Eddie to figure it out as he pours it on his own fingers and slides one into himself. He keeps his eyes on Eddie, whose mouth is agape. Richie hopes he looks sexy and not stupid, but it really doesn’t matter as he stretches himself faster than he would have thought humanly possible. Eddie watches him, perpetually turned on as he stands to pull off his own pants, boxers, and socks because he isn’t a dirty little Gremlin. He grabs a condom and rolls it on as Richie finishes up.

Richie leans back, throwing his hands over his head, “ready whenever you are!”

Eddie climbs between his legs, positioning his cock and slowly pushing into him. 

Eddie is bigger than Richie would have predicted. He groans, biting his lip in continual disbelief that this is happening because holy shit!! Ya know? Eddie begins to move inside of him, somewhat slowly as he grips Richie’s waist hard enough to leave bruises.

“C’mon, Eds, really just give it to me- use all that rage,” Richie laughs, looking over at Eddie- who manages to roll his eyes despite the fact that he’s currently balls deep in another man. It occurs to him that he’s cheating on Myra, but he had wanted to divorce her since before they met- maybe this would finally give him the courage he needed to actually end it.

Eddie begins to move faster, despite his previously feigned annoyance. He leans over and kisses Richie, who instantly reaches up and grips Eddie’s back.

“Fuck,” he moans, letting his nails dig into Eddie.

Eddie moves faster and more sporadically, already embarrassing close. Richie’s nails scratch his back, a pain that's oddly welcome as he speeds up. 

“Richie I’m-” Eddie says, his hips jerking as he works himself through his orgasm inside of Richie before pulling out.

“Did you seriously just cum in five fucking minutes?” Richie asks, slowly moving a hand to jerk himself off. 

“Pretty sure I’m… I think I’m gay,” Eddie says, blushing as he ties and throws away the condom, “listen I have never slept with a guy and I really have never- ya know what? I don’t have to justify myself!” He huffs, getting back onto the bed and moving Richie’s hand off his cock before beginning to jerk him off.

Richie smiles at him, reaching over and kissing Eddie as he quickly moves his hand over him.

“Mmmm whatever,” he says, suddenly bucking into Eddie’s hand. Eddie keeps moving, flicking his thumb across the tip of Richie’s penis, “I can tell you’re well,” Richie gasps, “you’re well-practiced at this.” He moans, not hearing Eddie’s response as he finishes into his hand.

Eddie gets up, somewhat disgusted, and goes to wash his hands. A million jokes rush through Richie’s head but he can’t bring himself to say anything as he watches Eddie. 

“Any chance you wanna call me when this is over?” Richie asks as Eddie pulls back on his clothes.

“Maybe after my divorce is finalized,” he laughs at his own awkward joke before coming back over and kissing Richie’s forehead, “absolutely.”

Eddie leaves Richie’s room, feeling ashamed and somewhat relieved as the night's events run through his head. He shuts his door, grinning at the wall without much of an idea what to do with himself now but knowing he needs a shower and a good rest to figure it out.

Consequences are for tomorrow, relief is for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i have tunglr at bberkmen


End file.
